the_world_of_twowfandomcom-20200213-history
Some nerd (The Pi Guy)
Nerd, on several occasions. ---- some_nerd (The Pi Guy) is a character in the World of TWOW seasons 1, 2 and 3. He is a god who appears in all three seasons. Each season with more of a role. In season 1, he ends get possessed after finding himself in Weirdworld after him and Riley's diety leave. In season two, he appears with QwerbyKing, Bombs, Steve, Tant and Futech with him and Tant being the first one to discover The Mirages. Qwerby, Futech, Steve and Bombs get involved in this situation. He is also a character in season 3 where he is seen in this "Resturant" talking with someone. Appearance Nerd has had one appearance change in The World of TWOW series. 'Full Circle-The Search For Nerd' *Nerd is jut a green and grey book. *He has a Pi symbol on. 'Alternate Appearance' *Nerd is Grey and Pink. *He has eyelashes, proving this form is female. some_geek (The Tau Girl), Nerd's alternate form, is female. *He has a Tau sign instead of a Pi sign in his top left corner. *He has a Pencil on his head. 'The Search for Nerd-Current' *Nerd is Green and Grey with With lines found on. Coverage The World of TWOW In "Full Circle", him and Riley have a diety leave from the shrine. This means the two are leaving for some reason. In "The Search for Crafty", Nerd's phone rings as Crafty7 calls him to see what happened if he threw his ball at a wall. Nerd thinks Crafty shouldn't, but he does anyway. Nerd goes to his Nerdmobile and drives towards the wall Crafty threw his ball at. He picks up Jennings AsYetUntitled and Riley along the way. Soon enough, the portal puts them into Weirdworld and Nerd wonders what it is. In "The Gravity of the Situation", Nerd appears as his alternate, and maybe opposite form, some_geek (The Tau Girl). Nerd says "What is this place?" Again and Jennings asks why he looks like that. Nerd says the portal changes things and there's community errors. Jennings knows that's breaking the fourth wall and tells Nerd to find Crafty. Nerd spots him in the distance. He thinks of going, but wonders where Riley is. HE spots Riley with her knife and her TWOW 14 look. In "The Subpar Escape", Nerd and Jennings float from Riley, who is chasing them. They spot The Church of Huangism and Jennings thinks they should go towards it. Nerd spots Crafty and Fry and now says he should float towards The two. He is left behind in Weirdworld, where he would be possessed. In "The Search for Nerd", Crafty7, Alexlion0511, FryUaj and Jennings AsYetUntitled go and tell XXBombs AwayXx and GreenTree at the shrine about Nerd and Riley going missing. In Weirdworld, Nerd is seen with his normal look and has now been possessed by The Futech Hacker and Riley. In "Lo and Behold", he is seen with Riley and Futech. Bombs and GreenTree tackle the three in Weirdworld. Futech floats away, leaving Nerd and Riley fighting The Unpossessed gods. Nerd tackles Bombs in this fight. Nerd also makes The first Energy Ball with Riley. GreenTree and Bombs do the same thing. Nerd and Riley are unpossessed. Nerd thinks the balls hurt. Sassy Bombs reminds him that he shouldn't have gotten possessed. Nerd just remembers he has to tel Crafty7 and Jennings AsYetUntitled he is safe. In "Eyes in the Sky", Nerd reminds them about his mission. Where could they be? Nerd thinks they're at Crafty's house. They are not. He tries to get his nerdmobike, but he notices others took it. The gods go to the clouds, and thanks to Meester Tweester's ability to track Jennings AsYetUntitled from anywhere, Nerd is able to tel Crafty and Jennings he's safe. The gods are coming down to see him. The Universe of TWOW The World of Denny's Trivia Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Was Evil Category:All Pages Category:Characters with Former Icons